


Cloud City

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Carmen just had another night of hot sex. But what does the cold light of day bring to these people who clearly like each other but aren't exactly friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud City

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta'd by the wonderful andlifeisgrand.

**Carmen**

Michael Fassbender was massaging lavender oil into my hips and belly as I lay next to him on a cloud made of cotton candy. When he took his hands off my body, I whimpered in protest.

“Hush, love. I’ve got something for you. Close your eyes.” When I obeyed, I felt him kiss each of my eyelids. He smelled of clean sweat and warm, wet sand. I could smell the peach cobbler from [BJ’s Market & Bakery on 87th & Stony](http://www.bjsmarket.com/menu.htm) before I could taste the forkful he brought to my lips. As I chewed, he kissed my shoulder, then whispered in my ear...

_Ding dong!_

My eyes flew open and all of a sudden I wasn’t lying in a sweet-smelling cloud being fed my favorite dessert in the whole world by Fassy himself.

It was better.

I was lying in a warm bed with Tom Hiddleston.

**Tom**

_Ding dong!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and nuzzled the very warm pillow (which smelled faintly of lavender) upon which my head lay.

_Ding dong!_

I grumbled and the pillow jiggled. The movement was accompanied by the sound of a woman laughing.

“Tom.” Fingers gently combing my hair. It felt good.

“I’m sleeping.” I smiled and snuggled into the pillow further.

That laugh again. I purred.

“Sure you are. Tom, let me up. There’s somebody at the door.”

“No.”

“Tom, I think it’s the coffee service. You want coffee, don’t you?”

“Fine,” I muttered, opening my eyes and releasing my grasp on the pillow, which was Carmen’s soft belly. She rolled off the bed, naked for an entirely too brief moment before she found a hotel bathrobe in the cupboard, put it on, and shuffled to the door.

“Just in here, please.” Carmen returned with the porter, a young man who ran an appraising eye over her when the robe fell slightly open, exposing a bare thigh. She directed him to set down the tray on the bureau. I glared at him from where I lay under the covers, but he didn’t seem to notice me.

“How do you like it? Your coffee, I mean.” The young man grinned as he took a few dollars tip from Carmen’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, it’s rather complicated, how I take it.” She turned to look at me, but kept addressing him. “I don’t think you could handle it.” She looked back at him. “Thanks for the coffee, and have a nice day.”

**Carmen**

I leaned against the bureau, placing my hand on the carafe to enjoy its warmth. The tray was laid out with a mason jar full of milk, a small blue dish of brown sugar cubes, and two white mugs. I poured some coffee into a mug, added a splash of milk, and took a sip. Tom continued to scowl at me from the bed.

“You dick.”

He rolled his eyes at me. “What?”

“I saw that look you gave him.”

“‘How do you like it?’ He was so obvious, leering at you. I should have him reprimanded.”

I smiled as I took another sip. “He was just bringing in the coffee, Tom. Speaking of which, how do you take yours?” I set down my mug.

“Black.”

“Fine.” I picked up the carafe and the other mug, bringing them to Tom’s side of the bed. I set them on the nightstand, then kissed him on the forehead. “Pour it yourself, you baby. I’m taking a bath.”

“Brat!” Tom yelled after me as I sauntered into the bathroom.

**Tom**

The coffee was delicious.

Getting out of bed, I stood at the window and pulled the drapes back. The city was covered in snow, snow that continued to fall in fat flakes to the street 25 stories below. Above me, the top of the Hancock Tower was hidden by fluffy white clouds. All was grey and white, save for a shot of blue that was the sliver of Lake Michigan I could see.

I put on the robe Carmen had discarded on the bed. Though I had just checked out of this same room the previous morning, I hadn’t had the time to become acquainted with it. As I wouldn’t be able to leave the city until tomorrow night, I decided to make myself at home.

The room was actually a suite. There was a small living room with a gas fireplace, a bar, coffee table and a long brown velvet couch. Beyond the living room, a nook with a desk and office chair next to a dining table with two chairs. And then a small balcony, covered in about a foot of fresh snow. Sliding the door to the balcony open, I set my mug down on the floor and started packing some in my hand.

**Carmen**

“Carmen?”

“Hmm?” The television embedded in the bathroom mirror was set to _Annie Hall_ , but on mute. I had just shut my eyes, and was trying to get back to that sweet-smelling cloud with Michael Fassbender (weird, I know, considering I had, in real life, just had sex with Tom but mmm, Fassy), when I heard Tom’s voice.

“Here!”

Before I could open my eyes, I felt something cold and wet and icy land on top of my head.

Snow. A snowball. That asshole had actually come into my warm bathroom and put an actual snowball on my head. A snowball that was now melting, running into my eyes and down my cheeks, into the hot bathwater.

I opened my eyes to find Tom’s face inches from mine. His big blue eyes were full of concern.

“I’m so sorry but when I saw the snow on the balcony I couldn’t help myself…”

I brought my hands out of the water so I could place them on the sides of his sweet face. I pulled him in so I could kiss him softly. He tasted like coffee. Delicious. I licked his lips before releasing him from my grasp.

“Asshole.” I bit my lip. “Get in here.”

**Tom**

“You’re pink all over.” Carmen arched an eyebrow at me as I eased myself into the hot water. Her lips were curled in a wicked grin. “Are you for real blushing, or is that from the cold?”

I shrugged. “Did you really have to lick your lips like that as I got in?”

Carmen nodded. “Yes. Yes, I did.” Eyes flashing, she laughed when I splashed her.

“You’re not mad about the snowball?”

Carmen shook her head slowly. “A little [snowballing](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.urbandictionary.com%2Fdefine.php%3Fterm%3Dsnowballing&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNET9VXy15P6pnCEIVrVFztgDzYJYw) never hurt anybody, now did it?”

I groaned and dunked my head in the water. “You, Carmen, are a filthy girl.” I shook my head before leaning back to rest it on the cool marble surrounding the tub.

“So aren’t you glad we’re in the bath, then?” Carmen closed her eyes.

When I felt her right foot come to rest on my stomach, I sighed and took it in my hands, kneading it with my fingers. She moaned.

“Okay, all is forgiven as long as you never stop rubbing my feet.”

“Do they hurt badly?”

“Not as bad as last night. Five hours of standing and dancing in 3” heels can do a number on you. But it was worth it. My ass looked awesome in my dress.”

“Speaking of your ass…”

“Oh, I like where this is going.”

“Ha! Seriously, you had some pretty serious rug burn from last month when we…”

“Fucked?” Carmen nodded. “Yeah. It’s all good, my ass.”

“I’ll say,” I whispered.

**Carmen**

I felt Tom take my left foot in his hand, rubbing it with the same care and attention he gave the right.

“Tom?”

“Hmm?”

“You got a girlfriend?” I kept my eyes shut, but I sensed somehow that he was looking at me closely. He kept rubbing my foot, though. I felt his thumb press hard into the arch.

“Why?”

“It’s just… you weren’t able to come for a month. I figured a girlfriend would have a problem with that, would wonder why, you know?”

“If you had a boyfriend, wouldn’t he have wondered the same?”

I shrugged. “No boyfriend.”

“None?” Tom smiled at me.

“No, and why are you looking at me like that?” I smiled back at him.

“No gentleman callers? Beaux? Paramours?” Tom drew out that last word, mooing like a cow so I had to laugh at him.

“Nobody,” I replied dreamily. “Not unless you count your friend who brought in the coffee.”

“Funny.” Tom pinched my big toe. “That was funny.”

**Tom**

“So what did you do, this whole month when we couldn’t come?”

Carmen chuckled. “I tried. By myself. Then with, ah, partners.” She offered me a shy smile when I leaned forward in the water. “An ex-boyfriend. A few guys from Tinder.”

“How did that go?”

“Not well. And I was so frustrated. I’ve never had a problem coming. Even if the guy was a dud, I could always get myself off. But after we met, after we fucked that first day…”

“And night,” I reminded her. “That day and night.”

“Right,” Carmen nodded. “After I left you, I went home, got into bed. I was exhausted after all that sex, but I couldn’t sleep. So I tried to bring myself off, just a quickie, and then I’d be off to Bedfordshire.”

“You know it’s a real place, right? Bedfordshire?”

“Of course it is,” Carmen snorted. “Anyway, I sort of fumbled about with myself.”

“Darling, some details, please.” I lifted her foot out of the water and kissed her ankle before settling it back on my stomach.

“You want to know exactly how I failed to get myself off?” She laughed when I nodded eagerly. “Fine. First I licked the tip of my index finger, brought it down to my clit.”

I felt my dick harden. “Ooof…” Carmen quirked an eyebrow at me. “That was a good sound. Believe me. Please. Continue.”

“But nothing. I tried slipping the finger inside me, get myself wet then stroke my clit again. But I was dry. I got out my laptop, went right to some of my favorite fan fiction, which I keep bookmarked for such emergencies…”

“Fan fiction? Oh Carmen… ”

“Don’t judge! There are so many good writers, hot writers. And anyway. I don’t actually read any of the stuff about you.”

“You don’t?”

“Wait.” Carmen sat up and looked at me, a gleam in her eye. “Are you actually offended that I don’t read fan fiction about you?”

“Well…” I felt my face get warm. Dammit.

“Ha!” Carmen squealed triumphantly. “The look on your face right now!”

“So who…”

“Michael Fassbender. And occasionally Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“I know him!”

“Then you’d probably be mortified by the fics I’ve read where the two of you…”

“No!”

“Yes!” Carmen nodded eagerly. “But the fiction didn’t work. Not even the one where you and Ben, with the assistance of a tin of pomade…”

“Dare I ask?”

“Yeah, it’s your characters from  _War Horse_.” I must have grimaced because she clucked her tongue. “Don’t look like that. It was hot!”

“If you say.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“You mean, do I have a girlfriend?”

Carmen nodded.

“What if I did?”

She shrugged. “Makes no difference to me.”

“Does it?”

I didn’t wait for Carmen to reply. I carefully moved her foot off my stomach before grasping her hands and pulling her towards me. I helped her turn, then sit back against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I brought my hands to rest on her body, idly stroking her breasts as they bobbed in and out of the water.

“Carmen, I… I was seeing somebody. When we were together. Last month.”

“Oh.”

“But it was coming to an end.”

“And is it over now?”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? I thought we were done with the apologies last night.”

“Did you want it, the other thing to be over?”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure. I mean, it wasn’t bad with this girl, but it wasn’t good either. But I wasn’t sure of that until we, you and I, met.”

“And did you come to this realization before or after we had sex?”

“Minx!” I growled. “Before. It was before.”

“When exactly?”

“When we were fighting, after we’d been kicked off the tour.” I took a breath. “I was furious, so utterly furious. But I couldn’t remember the last time I’d had that much fun yelling, really going at it with somebody. Even a stranger. But a stranger who knew how to fight me, knew how to keep me going, knew how to keep me interested. A person who seemingly got me, or that part of me that needed that kind of release.”

“And the girlfriend?”

“She was, still is, a nice girl. Maybe too nice. Safe. Maybe that’s not fair but…” I shrugged, then pressed a kiss to the top of Carmen’s head. “Maybe it was too easy.”

“But you don’t want it to be hard.”

“No, you don’t. But you don’t want it to be dull either.”

“So that’s what I am, eh? Not dull?”

“No,” I whispered in her ear. “Much more than that. So much more.”

**Carmen**

_“Much more than that. So much more.”_

Tom’s words, soothing and lovely in my ear, struck a chord. They sounded sweet. But what did they, did he, mean?

“Explain.”

“You mean, what do I mean by ‘so much more’”?

“Yeah. Are you even looking for a girlfriend? You just broke up with somebody.”

“To be honest, I don’t know what I’m looking for. But…” I felt Tom brush the back of his hand against my cheek. “I like you. No, it’s something else. Something more than ‘like’.”

“Like [that bit in](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt0075686%2Fquotes%3Fitem%3Dqt0373268&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNG0VlkXZkzIi3ALDtQlOJU05g1kKA)[  _Annie Hall_](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt0075686%2Fquotes%3Fitem%3Dqt0373268&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNG0VlkXZkzIi3ALDtQlOJU05g1kKA), maybe?” I offered. “Like is too weak a word for what I feel.”

Tom laughed. “Exactly. I  _lirve_  you? I  _liff_  you? A word I have to invent, apparently. I think it’s just when I’m fighting with you. When I’m lying here with you. When I’m in bed with you.” He sighed. “It feels good. It feels right. And… I just want to know you better.”

“Ditto.” I replied. “That was me quoting  _Ghost_  by the way. I always did like Patrick Swayze.” I smiled when I heard his infamous chuckle rumble out of his chest.

“Hungry?” Tom kissed the back of my ear, which made me shiver.

“Always.” I looked up at him. “Always.”

**Tom**

A beautiful woman named Dorothy with a musical voice brought up a lobster roll for me and spaghetti for Carmen. Dorothy looked at me knowingly when I helped her place the trays, still covered with silver domes, on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“Lovely day for a picnic, sir.”

“I agree, Dorothy. So much nicer inside than out.”

“Yes, though the snow has stopped falling, should you and Miss DiGregorio care to venture outside.”

“How deep is the snow out there, Dorothy?”

“About two feet, sir.”

“Well, if you can find us a horse-drawn carriage…”

Dorothy laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” She graced me and Carmen with a warm smile, then left us to our lunch.

Carmen, who had changed into an oversized grey jumper, knickers, and black thigh high socks  _(oh yes)_ , tied a large white napkin around her neck. Her still-wet hair was twirled into a knot on top of her head. She looked adorable, and I told her so.

“You’re just saying that because you want some of this spaghetti.”

“Busted.” I smiled when she dropped some noodles and a large meatball on my plate. “Lobster roll?”

“Yes.” She smiled when I cut off the end of my sandwich, then held it tantalizingly close to Carmen’s mouth.

“Really?”

I nodded. “Really.”

Carmen leaned in and let me feed the morsel to her. She closed her eyes, moaning with pleasure as a little melted butter ran down her chin.

“Thank you.” She opened her eyes and smiled shyly.

“You’re welcome.”

“What’s for dessert?”

“You’ll see. Finish your lunch first.”

“Yes, sir.”

_Ooof._

“Do you have a boner… sir?”

“No… comment.”

**Carmen**

“No peeking.”

Tom kept his hands over my eyes once we left the suite. Both of us dressed in down coats and sturdy boots, mittens and hats in place, all of it over sweaters and long underwear, jeans for him and a heavy wool skirt for me. I kept a straight face even when I heard other guests join us in the elevator, heard Tom say “Good afternoon” to them and pretend that it was totally normal for him to be covering my eyes. Like people did this all the time.

The lobby was loud, the sounds of people and luggage carts and cell phones echoing throughout the marble chamber. A whoosh of cold air, and we were outside. There it was, one of my favorite sounds, snow and salt crunching under my feet.

“Tom?”

“Yes, Carmen?” He nuzzled my ear.

“It smells out here, Tom.”

“Oh? What does it smell like?”

“It smells like…”

Tom removed his hands from my eyes, just in time for a brown horse with a white diamond on its forehead to nuzzle my face. I laughed and look up at Tom.

“Dessert. This is Dessert, Carmen.”

“We’re going to eat this poor horsey?”

“Dessert is the name of the horse.”

“Of course. Of course that’s the name of the horse.”

Tom helped me into the carriage, which was actually a sleigh, AN ACTUAL SLEIGH, and off we went for a slow ride around the neighborhood. Few cars were out, so it was just us, Dessert, and the driver in the quiet streets of the Gold Coast.

The sleigh was open, so we were bundled under three heavy wool blankets. The snow had stopped falling. I snuggled into Tom’s chest.

“This is awfully boyfriend-girlfriend of us, don’t you think?”

Tom chuckled. “I suppose it is. Do you mind?”

I shook my head. “No.”

“Do you more than not mind?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. “I like it.” I looked at him. “I like it a lot.”

**Tom**

For someone who is awfully good at yelling at me, Carmen is, or rather can be, very soft-spoken. She was quiet and warm beside me, nestled in my embrace, and sweet on my lips. Murmuring something I couldn’t understand, she slipped her hands around my neck as her tongue explored my mouth.

When I tightened my arms around her waist, she rolled her hips and chuckled. I freed one of my hands so I could slip it between us, explore under her skirt. She was bare.

Carmen bit my bottom lip, then sighed. “Guess I forgot something back at the hotel.”

I covered her mouth with mine, moaning as one hand found her cunt, hot and wet and ready for me to touch her. I squeezed her ass with the other.

“Please.” She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in my neck. She nipped the hollow of my throat.

Brushing my thumb against her clit, I repeated the motion when she squealed in delight. I traced slow, careful circles around the swollen, tender nub, all the while pressing soft kisses to her temple. When her breath would hitch, or when she’d cry out, I’d stop and coo in her ear: “Soon.”

I slipped my middle finger into her folds, then began to pump in and out. She was so deliciously hot and wet, and she felt so good tightening around me. I was so slow, so careful. There was just me, just her, and this heat between us.

“Carmen…” I moaned.

She slid a hand down from my neck to the front of my trousers, which were tight, strained by the erection that I’d had almost as soon as we’d gotten into the sleigh. I gasped when I heard the sound of her unbuckling my belt.

“One hand? I’m impressed.”

“You should be,” she sighed, then licked my neck. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Brat.”

“Asshole.” She undid my fly, then slid her hand, which was so warm and soft, into my trousers. She laughed softly as she brought my dick out. “Is that for me?”

I could only nod as she brushed the tip with her thumb, could only whimper as my hips bucked. She bit my neck, then moaned as her own hips began to move under my hand, which was still between her legs.

“Race you?”

“Darling, if you don’t…” I grit my teeth as her grasp tightened around the head of my cock, as she began to move her hand up and down the shaft. As her hand’s movements quickened, I felt something wet on my forehead. I looked up — snow had begun to fall again.

**Carmen**

Though Tom’s hand was buried in my cunt, was bringing me ever so slowly and ever so carefully to what might have been my first orgasm in the back of a horse-drawn sleigh, I was not immune to how hot and how heavy his cock felt in my hand.

I don’t love my hands. I think they’re too plump, with fingers that aren’t long enough and nail beds that, frankly, suck. But they were good enough for him. Good enough to touch him, to caress him, tease him and slap him. The slaps were… oh my god. But this, just stroking him like this, this was heaven. And he looked so angelic as I pumped him, faster and faster, moaned in his ear that he was so big (he was), the biggest I’ve ever had (he really was), until, at least, he came in my hand, and I could feel his cum, warm and sticky, in my palm.

**Tom**

I climaxed, my fingers still touching Carmen between her warm thighs, and I thought, _Well. That was something._  Eloquence often escapes me in the hazy afterglow of a particularly good orgasm, and this was no different. I looked at Carmen’s face, her lids heavy and cheeks flushed. She looked good enough to eat. I bent my head to her, suckled on her plump lower lip, and pumped my finger into her faster and faster.

“Oh Tom…” she sighed. “Oh yes. Yes. Oh Tom, just…”

I pulled back so I could watch her face as she came apart for me, could marvel at the way her eyelids fluttered, and the way her lips pursed then fell open. Her back arched, her breasts thrust up towards me, I pulled her back into my arms, stroked her back and soothed her as she returned from wherever it was that she went.

Carmen purred. “Oh god.” She laughed. “Did we…”

We looked around us, and I was surprised to see that we were still moving. Though not for long, as Dessert and her driver came to a stop in front of a small park, whose bare-branched trees were strung with fairy lights. The effect of the lights on the grey city was warm, almost magical.

“Mind if I nip in?” The driver turned around to point at a small brick hut tucked away in the park. “Gotta take a leak.”

“Of course, sir. We’ll keep Dessert company.” I turned to smile at Carmen, who nodded as she discreetly cleaned up with a packet of tissues she took out of her coat pocket.

“Thanks, man. Back in a minute. Those blankets warm enough?”

I looked down at Carmen, whose eyes were closed. She slipped her hand between the buttons of my coat and yawned.

“Yeah,” I replied, then snuggled down into the blankets with her. “We’re good.”


End file.
